El último hombre sobre la tierra
by Higurashi-Maru
Summary: En un mundo apocalíptico donde los muertos devoran a los pocos vivos que quedan, se desarrolla una historia un poco distinta a la que conocemos. Un crossover de Inuyasha y The Walking Dead espero les guste. Subiré cada lunes si no tengo algún inconveniente, pero igual les avisaré.
1. Introducción

Introducción: El fin del mundo.

«Esa casa se ve tranquila» pensó, mientras observaba desde los arbustos ocultándose. Sintió como su mochila se removía inquieta. -Shh, Buyo, ya encontraré un lugar.- hablo al pequeño gatito que llevaba consigo. Observó si su arma estaba cargada, la enfundó, y saco de su cintura un hacha que había conseguido en un supermercado donde se había estado ocultando días atrás.

/Flashback/

Escuchó sonidos que provenían de afuera, todavía se sentía con sueño, se frotó los ojos espabilándose, tomó su arma y apuntó hacia la puerta. Se acercó caminando para verificar que todo estuviese en orden, cuando sintió el golpe violento de la puerta metálica acertándole la nariz, cayó sentada salpicando con su propia sangre el suelo, enseguida la puerta se abrió dando paso a los cuerpos podridos gimiendo incoherentemente, intentando desesperadamente tomar un pedazo de su carne. -¡Por Kami!- exclamó -¡Son demasiados!- tomó su arma del suelo y escapó casi de milagro de la horda de podridos. Corrió por los pasillos tomando con rapidez más suministros, no sabía hasta cuándo tendría que estar a la intemperie de nuevo. Corrió hasta el lugar donde había estado durmiendo los últimos días, cayó de rodillas delante de su mochila guardando lo poco que había tomado -Buyo! Buyo hora de irnos!- llamaba a su gato en voz baja, lo escuchó maullar aterrorizado -No!- fue hasta donde su maullido la guiaba, lo estaban acorralando. Saco su arma y cuando apuntó, noto que tenía al alcance de su mano un hacha, estaba en el sector de jardinería. Sin dudarlo un segundo más la tomo y se abalanzó en los cuerpos podridos asestando hachazos en sus cabezas, solo eran tres, pero su cuerpo débil y pequeño se cansaba rápido. Tomó al felino entre sus brazos, y ocultándose entre las góndolas logró llegar a sus pertenencias, escapando silenciosamente por la puerta de emergencia.

Echó una última mirada con pena al lugar lleno de provisiones dónde podría haber sobrevivido muchos meses. «ya que..» pensó corriendo a ocultarse en una calle menos abierta. Unas manzanas caminadas mas tarde bajó al gato para que caminara a su lado, mientras observaba el hacha que había conseguido -Esto nos servirá de mucho no lo crees?- le hablo a su compañero. -podremos deshacernos silenciosamente de ellos sin atraer más.- el felino le respondió con un maullido. -Ahora deberemos buscar otro lugar donde refugiarnos- siguió conversando, mirando hacia el sol, hacia mucho calor, pero no faltaba mucho para que se haga de noche. Siguieron caminando por horas, hasta llegar a una casa que parecía no estar cerrada con llave, entraron revisando cada habitación para evitar riesgos innecesarios, y luego prepararon su cama en la sala de estar. Durmieron unos días allí hasta que sus provisiones casi se acabaron, era hora de salir a buscar más. Otra vez prepararon su equipaje y partieron. Los días eran duros, desde que el virus se esparció en el mundo, casi toda la raza humana había muerto, bueno, casi muerto, hasta donde entendía, si eras mordido, regresarías como uno de ellos, y la única manera de matarlos era atravesar su cerebro.

/End flashback/

Como de costumbre primero echó un vistazo a las calles para asegurarse de que estuvieran despejadas. Luego se acercó a la puerta, parecía que nadie había estado allí en meses y que no estaba forzada, aún no había sido saqueada. Espió por la ventana, una sala de estar a obscuras, «el sofá será cómodo y está cerca de la ventana para vigilar» se hizo cuclillas y abrió su mochila liberando a su pequeño compañero – no te preocupes cariño, está noche dormiremos tranquilos, parece un barrio solitario.- le dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando la barbilla del minino con el dedo. Rebusco en su mochila un alambre, y tomo de su cabello un clip, y en un santiamén, la puerta estaba abierta. Quien diría que ese tonto truco que su hermano mayor Souta le enseño de niños le serviría en lo que sería el fin del mundo. Pensaba mucho en el, su madre y su padre, ¿Estarían vivos a salvo? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar imágenes sangrientas que los involucraba cuando el gato maulló alerta, y ella se puso en guardia con el hacha en la mano, olvidando lo que pensaba. Emitió un silbido a modo de pájaro por si en el caso de que algún podrido estuviese dentro se hiciera presente. -Quédate fuera y si sientes peligro avísame- el gato le respondió maullando nuevamente.

Mientras el felino esperaba que su dueña terminara de cerciorarse de la seguridad de la casa, comenzó a lamerse la pata y pasarla por su rostro limpiándose. -Buyo ven! No lo vas a creer! Te encantará!- una vez dentro pudo observar la gigantesca cama que seguro debió pertenecerle al gato que vivía antes allí y de inmediato fue y comenzó a acomodarse, esa sería la mejor siesta en meses!

Mientras tanto la joven que ya sabía que la casa era segura, comenzó a buscar si había quedado alguna lata en conserva por la cocina, se decepcionó al encontrar solo una lata de champiñones para ella, pero estaba feliz porque tenía por lo menos 20 latas de comida gatuna. A Buyo le alegraría. Ya había anochecido y ya solo le faltaba una ventana por cubrir, una vez terminó encendió una pequeña lámpara que se recargaba con luz solar que había conseguido en el supermercado, debía volver. No estaba tan lejos, caminando sería una hora, y había conseguido en el garaje una bicicleta que seguro podría usar, la verdad es que planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo en esa bonita casa si no surgía ningún problema con los podridos. Debía ser precavida. Con ese último pensamiento cerro sus ojos para dormir esa noche, por fin una noche tranquila y en un lugar cómodo y seguro.

Se despertó con energías renovadas, y con una idea fija en la mente. Hoy volvería al supermercado a buscar lo que le hiciera falta. Luego de acomodarse el cabello y preparar su mochila, beso a Buyo y se dirigió al garaje a por la bicicleta. Antes de partir se aseguró que todas las entradas estuviesen selladas, nada podría entrar y dañar a su mejor amigo. En menos de una hora estaba en la puerta del supermercado que días atrás había abandonado, se acomodó la mochila y preparo su hacha, dejando atrás la bicicleta lista por si debía huir de allí de inmediato. Se adentro silenciosamente, procurando no hacer ruidos que atraigan podridos. Primero se dirigió a las góndolas de primeros auxilios, debía estar preparada para todo tipo de accidentes, se llevó gasas, alcohol, cinta, y otros productos femeninos que precisaba algunos días en el mes. Luego fue por alimentos y agua, «solo lo esencial» se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, pero al pasar por la góndola de los snacks no pudo resistirse y en una bolsa que tomo del suelo puso los que entraron, luego fue a donde tenían las latas de conserva y guardo varias, y otras cosas en más bolsas, guardó agua y uno que otro artículo de higiene personal, cuando se sintió lista se dispuso a volver a su refugio cuando unos pasos cerca de ella la alertaron, no podría ser un podrido ya que ellos solo se abalanzaban al ataque, sintió otro paso y soltó las bolsas que llevaba en las manos, pero ni toda su rapidez alcanzó para tomar el arma que tenía en la cintura antes de sentir el acero frío en la parte trasera de su cabeza. -Tranquila, no te haré daño pero debes estar tranquila.- le dijo una voz masculina, se oía firme pero al mismo tiempo algo muy en su interior le decía que podía confiar en esa persona, pero su instinto más primitivo le gritaba que debía huir de allí cuanto antes. Desde la caída de todos los gobiernos y las fuerzas armadas, las pocas personas que quedaban con vida habían empezado a corromperse, dejando de lado los valores, mataban para robar bienes, y algunos hasta abusaban de jovencitas indefensas como ella, lo había oído de varias personas con las que se había cruzado a lo largo de su camino, más no había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con uno de ellos. ¿Hasta ahora? Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a tocarle un solo cabello, lucharía hasta desfallecer y hasta lo asesinaría por mantenerse a salvo. -Déjame ir y ambos estaremos a salvo.- le dirigió en tono firme y seco.

Hacía tan solo unos días estaba en ese paraíso de provisiones, había pasado casi 1 mes que no se alimentaba bien, solo con algunas ardillas, y mapaches que se cruzaba de milagro, y su agua estaba casi en las últimas cuando se topó con aquel supermercado. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que estaba durmiendo allí cuando una mañana escucho que alguien entro y comenzó a juntar cosas, no podía creer lo que veía desde su escondite cuando le apuntó con la mira de su rifle, una mujer, pero no solo una mujer, una bellísima mujer, solo podía verla de espaldas hasta que desapareció por las góndolas, pero lo poco que vio le encantó, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, y caía grácilmente por su espalda, estaba maltratado, pero nadie en estos tiempos podía mantenerse bien, y su cuerpo denotaba que se alimentaba muy poco, estaba delgada, pero tenía unas perfectas caderas acompañadas de la curva que hacía su trasero, pero no sé detenía allí, lo seguían unas largas piernas blancas y femeninas, ascender por esas piernas debía ser el mismísimo paraíso. Ese pequeño pantaloncillo de mezclilla no cubría mucho, de seguro estaba sola, no cargaba con más que una mochila un hacha y un arma, eso pudo ver al primer vistazo. Se movió con cuidado para no ser oído por ella y volvió a observarla, esta vez de frente, y el asunto se ponía aún mejor, su cara era como la de un ángel, unos bellísimos ojos color chocolate enmarcados por unas largas pestañas, nariz pequeñita, y unos labios carnosos eran la frutilla del postre, adoraría zambullirse en esos labios, odiaba sentirse un acosador observándola sin su consentimiento, pero pasaron meses desde que el pudo visualizar una belleza como tal, estaba desaliñada y descuidada, pero aún así era demasiado bella para ser verdad, debía hablarle, porque fuera de que era bonita tal vez se equivocaba y no estaba sola, tal vez estaba en una comunidad en la que podía ser recibido para dejar de vagar por las calles atestadas de caminantes. Así que decidió optar por lo más seguro, ser quien controlara la situación, porque si se aparecía desarmado tal vez se asustara y le dispararía. Le apuntó a la cabeza desde atrás y le dio la tranquilidad de que no le haría daño si no hacía nada estúpido. Al tenerla de cerca pudo notar que era increíblemente transparente, incluso de espaldas podía adivinar lo que pensaba y hasta casi predecir lo que haría, no confiaba en el y quería huir de allí. Así que decidió ser estúpido y darle un signo de que él era confiable. -Bajare mí arma para que veas que no tengo intención de dañarte, podemos hablar como gente civilizada.- pero un segundo después de terminar la oración la pequeña chica salió disparada por el corredor hacia la salida. -Mierda! No te vallas por favor!- dijo mientras corría detrás de ella.

Debía salir de allí mientras tenía vida, puso todas sus fuerzas mientras corría pero sabía que él venía detrás, tarde o temprano la alcanzaría, el momento llegó cuando se subió a su bicicleta y el la tomo de frente por el manubrio, estaba perdida, ser dio por muerta. -No me violes!- rogó en un sollozo cuando se calló de trastes intentando bajar de bicicleta. -Dije que no te haría daño- le repitió – Además dejaste las bolsas olvidadas, puedo ayudarte a llevarlas hasta tu comunidad, si es que vives en una.

Cuando por fin pudo alcanzarla la joven callo de bruces al suelo en su intento de huida, pero entendió su temor cuando ella pidió aterrada que ¿No la viole? Nada podría estar mas alejado de la realidad que esa estupidez, había escuchado de las violaciones que cometían algunos indiscriminadamente, pero él no era uno de ellos, sintió deseos de abrazarla y calmar su miedo, al verla en el suelo tan indefensa. -Soy Inuyasha- le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero su cara de pánico no se borraba. Lo intentaría una vez más si ella no aceptaba hablar con el la dejaría tomar sus cosas e irse si así lo deseaba.

Inuyasha era el nombre de aquel tipo, no podía dejar de mirarlo, algo la había atrapado en el, su cabello era plateado, jamás había visto alguien con ese color en el cabello, debía ser natural, su mirada transmitía un sentimiento de desesperación y confianza, quería ser escuchado, entendido, sus ojos eran color dorado, no dejaba de sorprenderla, ¿qué tipo de raza sería? La remera rojo fuego hacia resaltar su musculatura, estaba en muy buena forma, y tenía la tez bronceada, unos pantalones que parecían de militar, color negro con gris oscuros, unos borceguís de guerra, y el rifle colgado en su hombro lo hacían parecer un maldito súper héroe. Cuando le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pudo ver qué cargaba un arma de mano en la cintura, el arma con la que le apuntó, si la había guardado y tenía el rifle a tan difícil posición supuso que realmente no le haría daño, si no tenía un cuchillo para poder disponer de ella estaría todo bien, pero habría que averiguarlo, debía arriesgarse. Cuando tomo la decisión de tomar su mano el volvió a hablar. -Si es que quieres irte está bien, no te lo pondré difícil, pero por favor regresa a llevarte lo que habías tomado, hay suficiente para los dos.- eso lo dijo todo el no quería dañarla, quería ayudarla, o más bien, recibir su ayuda. Tomo su mano sin quitarle la mirada a sus ojos, y se levantó, antes de soltar su mano le dio un apretón. -Kagome.-le dirigió con una sonrisa. Y el le respondió con otra, esa sonrisa era preciosa, no quería estarse equivocando.

Por fin cedió y le dio la oportunidad de demostrar que era de fiar. Como acto de caballero levantó su bicicleta y la llevo al lugar donde ella la había estacionado cuando llegó y entraron al supermercado. Para cuando volvieron a salir había anochecido, y ya casi eran íntimos amigos, habían hablado de su niñez, de sus familias, de sus trabajos, y hobbies, y de las vivencias que tuvieron desde que se acabó la civilización. Cuando se dirigían a la bicicleta oyeron pasos, no uno ni dos ni tres, eran muchos, realmente muchos. -Debemos volver y ocultarnos, son demasiados- dijo Inuyasha. – No, tengo un refugio si logramos salir de esta estaremos a salvo, estamos a una hora a pie, llegaremos.- y así ocultándose en oscuridad a pasos sigilosos lograron rodear la horda.

Al llegar a la pequeña casita su decepción fue grande al notar que no había comunidad, no pudo tolerar imaginar los momentos duros que debió pasar sola. Cuando entraron se llevó un gran susto al ver que una bola peluda saltaba a los brazos de Kagome. -Lo siento cariño mío, creíste que no volvería, no no no eso jamás, nunca te abandonaría mí bolita de pelo favorita…- le hablaba la joven a un gato regordete que al parecer era suyo mientras éste se retorcía y maullaba feliz en su abrazo, no le había hablado de el. -Buyo él es Inuyasha, es nuestro compañero ahora.- dijo acercando al minino a el. Al que le acarició entre las orejas en modo amistoso, el gato bajo de los brazos de su dueña y se dirigió a una cama ignorándolos por completo, «pff gatos» pensó. Cuando levantó la vista se olvidó de sus pensamientos al ver a Kagome en cuatro patas armando una cama improvisada que parecía ser para el, y no pudo evitar mirar cómo ese pantaloncillo se ajustaba perfectamente a su redondo trasero, tenía un poco de tierra en el y deseaba quitarla con palmaditas, pero eso sería demasiado atrevido así que decidió desistir, pero, si ella notaba su descarada mirada lo condenaría como un pervertido libidinoso. Desistió de mirarla también. -Hmm Kagome?

-Si dime?- se levantó -no es la mejor cama, ni la más cómoda pero servirá hasta que subamos a elegir las habitaciones para cada uno dijo abrazándose por el codo con el otro brazo.-

-No pensaras quedarte aquí toda la vida. O si?

-No lo sé, lo decido a medida que suceden las cosas.

-Pero, no puedes vivir el resto de tus días huyendo, de casa en casa, tarde o temprano se acabarán las provisiones en las casas, o se vencerán, y no solo eso, puedes cruzarte con gente sin buenas intenciones, o te pueden atacar los caminantes… o…-

-Disculpa? Caminantes? Así les dices tú?

-Pues si, ya que solo caminan y caminan buscando algo que destrozar hasta las tripas.

Cuando terminó la frase noto que algo cambio en ella, como si un sentimiento de pesar la embargara y tiro sus ánimos al suelo. Caminó lento y se desplomó en el sofá, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, con las manos juntas en sus rodillas. -Lo siento dije algo malo?- se disculpó

-No, solo es que…-tomo una pausa. Y se enderezó para sentarse bien. -Alguna vez lo haz visto de cerca?

Pidió permiso con la mirada para sentarse a su lado, lo que ella acepto gustosa.-Varias veces, cuando comenzó, las calles eran una carnicería, en los últimos dos campamentos donde estuve, aparecen de la nada, docenas, y arrasan con todos, aún sigo buscando a mí mejor amigo, Miroku.

-Amigo de antes de todo esto o lo conociste después?

-Éramos amigos desde pequeños, y estaba con él el día que todo comenzó a descontrolarse, lo perdí de vista hace cuatro meses aproximadamente, era de noche en el campamento y salieron de la nada, sé que no estaba muerto porque regresé a ver los restos de los caídos, escape de milagro esa noche.

-Suena horrible, lo siento en verdad, espero poder cruzarnos con el.-Le respondió apoyando la mano en su hombro, sintió un calor en el pecho que no sentía hacia muchísimo tiempo, con solo tocarlo lograba hacer que sus penas disminuyeran, a decir verdad no sabía si solo lo estaba confundiendo con lo agradable que se sentía el no estar solo, o ella tenía algo especial.

-Gracias Kagome.-dijo tomando su mano y dándole un beso en el dorso, ese gesto fue tan caballeroso y tierno, que sentía como se le ponía la piel de gallina, era un hombre realmente atractivo, jamás se había sentido así con alguien, lo más fuerte que sintió fue con su último novio Kouga, pero fue una gran decepción ya que la engaño, y no tuvo tiempo de conocer a nadie más hasta ese momento, era una buena persona.

-Tu esposa debe ser muy afortunada. O debía. No lo se. Lo siento.- no había medido sus palabras, no sabía si tendría esposa, y de tenerla si estaba viva. -Nunca me casé.- ¿porque eso le alegraba? No quiso meter la pata aún más. -Deberíamos dormir no crees?-dijo intentando no parecer nerviosa.-Vale mañana tendré que madrugar o llegaré tarde a la oficina- bromeó y logró hacerla sonreír.-Eres hermosa, te lo habían dicho?- ¡demonios! Lo dijo en voz alta, ahora pensaría que la estaba acosando. Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando al levantar la cabeza para mirarla vio que ella lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.-Es una suerte habernos encontrado no crees?- le dijo cálidamente. Era como si la conociera de hace años, había una gran química, una conexión, que sentía que jamás volvería a experimentar con nadie. Las palabras comenzaron a sobrar cuando intento acercarse a su rostro, y ella no se alejó, por lo que decidió acunar su cara con ambas manos para besarla.

Todo sucedía tan rápido que no podía asimilarlo, cuando le dijo hermosa ella solo pudo sonreír y decir lo que sentía en ese momento. Quería besarlo y al parecer el también porque comenzó a acercarse y tomo su cara entre sus manos, cálidas, fuertes, pero su caricia era la más suave que había sentido jamás.

Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando Buyo saltó entre ellos rompiendo toda las atmósfera. Y se acomodó en el regazo de Inuyasha. -No se que tan dispuesto está el gato a compartirte con alguien.- dijo para romper el hielo y que Kagome no notara su frustración.

-Estamos solos desde que todo comenzó sabes?- dijo de manera tranquila, levantando y depositando al gatito de nuevo en el suelo, tomó ropa entre sus manos y se levanto. Necesitaba un momento a solas para entender que acababa de suceder. -Iré a cambiarme de ropa para dormir, en un momento vuelvo.- y se metió al baño, se miró en el espejo, estaba roja como un tomate, que diablos, parecía una niña escapándose de el de ese modo, así solo lograría alejarlo. Abrió el grifo y salió un débil chorro de agua, con el que se refresco, luego de cambiarse y soltarse el cabello respiró profundo para enfrentarse a aquel hombre que minutos antes estaba totalmente dispuesto a besarla. La decepción que la embargo al verlo dormido en su sofá era aplastante. No tenía el valor suficiente para despertarlo, pero tal vez si se acomodaba a su lado estaría claro el mensaje de que ella también estaba dispuesta a avanzar con él. En una fracción de segundo también estaba dormida.

Cuando la vio marcharse al baño, pensó que ella vio su oportunidad de huir de la situación, así que se dijo a si mismo no volver a intentar nada parecido, se recostó en el sofá cama y cerró los ojos por un momento, aunque no estaba dormido, la sintió salir del baño, y quedarse parada observándolo unos segundos, seguro creería que estaba dormido, la dejo creer eso para ver qué hacía, y para su sorpresa, se acostó a su lado, muy pegada a el, tal vez la había malinterpretado y solo era demasiado vergonzosa como para retomar el "casi" beso por si misma. Cada vez le gustaba más esa chica, en el tiempo que le tomo pensar eso, ya estaba dormida, pero no perdió su oportunidad y se giró para abrazarla y acomodar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la joven. Y así esta vez se durmió de verdad.

Unas cosquillas en la nariz la estaban molestando, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos. Otra vez. Y una vez más, no le quedó otra alternativa, era Buyo, que querría? Apenas estaba aclarando el cielo, pudo verlo desde la ventana, serían alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, intento estirarse pero algo se lo impidió, era Inuyasha, estaba abrazándola, habían dormido así todas las noches desde el primer día, pero solo eso, nunca hubo más que el abrazo nocturno para dormir. Ni se volvió a tocar el tema del beso, ya que ninguno intentaba retomarlo. Pero estaba bien para ella, estaban llendo lento, pero se sentía bien estar acompañada después de tanto tiempo. -Meow- el maullido la saco de sus pensamientos, Buyo estaba hambriento, como todos los días a la misma hora, salió lentamente del abrazo del hombre para dirigirse descalza a la cocina, y tomar una lata de alimento para darle al gato que se refregaba entusiasmado por sus piernas, cuando terminó de servir el plato, lo coloco en el suelo con otro plato y agua, estaba sumida en pensamientos, apoyada de espaldas en la mesada de la cocina, cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver movimiento fuera de la ventana, cubierta con una cortina, se acercó lentamente y ojeó afuera, eran al menos cincuenta o sesenta podridos acercándose a paso lento por la acera, entro en pánico, dejo al gato comiendo y fue apurada a despertar a Inuyasha, debían salir de allí de inmediato. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar la tomaron por detrás tapándole la boca -Shh, si hacemos silencio pasarán de aquí.- le dijo en voz baja, soltando el agarre de su boca, y sosteniendo el arma con la otra mano -Deberíamos ir arriba y ver desde esas ventanas.- pensó en vos alta para los dos

-Vale, toma mí arma y sube lo más sigilosamente que puedas, yo traeré al gato.

-No, quédate aquí, Buyo me entiende solo a mí, a ti te maullara, y pueden oírlo.

-Apúrate por favor- le respondió impaciente Inuyasha.

En cuestión de segundos volvía Kagome con su gato en los brazos, y se dirigieron arriba para ver la situación. Caminaban hacia una dirección en concreto, pudieron observar humo negro a lo lejos, un incendio, como a diez manzanas de allí.

-Sera un campamento Inuyasha?

-Es lo más probable, grupos grandes de gente siempre atraen más caminantes, debemos mantenernos unidos, no quiero perderte a ti también.-le dijo Inuyasha con pesar.-Yo también estuve mucho tiempo solo.- estaba apunto de abrazarlo cuando escucho gritos que provenían de la calle.

-Corre Shippo! Yo te cubro!

-No me abandones no se que haré solo, por favor!

Inuyasha al escucharlo se asomó a la ventana, una joven y un niño, huían de los caminantes, al menos una docena los perseguía, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo su rifle y comenzó a matar los que venían más cerca a ellos. -Kagome baja, ábreles la puerta.

Y sin esperar otra orden, bajo a trompicones la escalera y los llamó -Por aquí! Rápido!

Cuando lograron entrar, cerró la puerta apresuradamente y la volvió a trabar -Están bien? Lograron alcanzarlos?

Y antes de que pudieran responder Inuyasha bajo apuntándolos a ambos -Están armados? Fueron mordidos?

-No, no tenemos nada, salvo nuestras vidas, les agradecemos mucho por ayudarnos.-le espetó la joven recuperando el aliento -Soy Sango y el es…

-Shippo.- se apresuró a responder Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha por favor baja el arma, no son peligrosos. Yo soy Kagome, me alegro de que estén bien. Pónganse cómodos.

-No vieron a nadie más?- habló por fin el pequeño niño, tendría unos 8 años.

-Disculpa?- respondió Inuyasha.

-No hay más nadie?-volvió a preguntar consternado.

Kagome lo miro entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería, no pudo evitar sentir pena.

La joven que había venido con el lo tomo de los hombros y se puso a su altura -Shippo te prometo que si Miroku está bien nos encontrará, te lo prometo.

Al oír ese nombre algo se encendió en el -Dijiste Miroku? Que Miroku? Dime!- pidió desesperado.

-Aah emm… -balbuceaba la joven -No… no lo se, no sé de qué Miroku me hablas, y-yo conozco a un joven hace unos meses y comenzamos a salir no se nada más.

-y como es el? Cómo es ese joven? Tiene acaso un tatuaje en el brazo? De…

-Un agujero negro.-dijo por fin Sango.

Lo había encontrado, había estado con ella, pero no estaba ahora con ella, demonios lo había perdido de nuevo.

-Iré a buscarlo, existe una mínima posibilidad de que siga en ese campamento, y si está ahí seguro está en problemas.

Sin perder más tiempo se puso el rifle al hombro y su arma en la cintura, pero antes de salir tomó a Kagome del brazo y la alejo para estar solos.

-Kagome, si no vuelvo...

-Por favor no digas eso. Volverás.

-Lo se, pero si algo me sucede, quiero que sepas que adoré conocerte. -dijo por fin con la voz quebrada.

-Yo.. yo también Inuyasha.- dijo con los ojos vidriosos

Antes de que alguna lágrima pudiera caer el decidió cortar toda distancia que había entre ellos, y tomo sus labios en un beso lento, delicado, en el que podía sentir la suavidad de los carnosos labios de Kagome. Se separó un instante para volver a mirarla, y vio su cara empapada en lágrimas, acarició con el pulgar su mejilla intentando secarlas, y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez no sólo beso sus labios, comenzó a dar tiernos besos en sus mejillas, ojos, frente, nariz, volvió desde la comisura de sus labios y los selló a todos en un beso apasionado. Tomo sus pequeñas manos entre las de el y depósito besos en el dorso de cada una. -Lamento no haberlo hecho antes- volvió a tomar sus labios. -debí haberte besado antes Kagome.- seguía dando pequeños besos tiernos, sentía que no podría abandonar esos labios, pero debía ir, tenía que buscar a su amigo. Su hermano.

-Cuando vuelvas, recuperaremos los días que perdimos.- le dijo ella acunando su cara entre sus pequeñas manos y depositando un beso en su frente. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, le dio la certeza de que lo esperaría.

De inmediato volvieron tomados de la mano al hall donde se encontraban Sango y Shippo abrazados, dándose consuelo.

-Pueden quedarse aquí y esperar, trataré de traer a Miroku a salvo. Kagome les dará habitaciones. Tuvieron suerte, esta casa es suficientemente grande para seis personas.

-Gracias joven Inuyasha. Pero no pude evitar notar que dijiste seis, si encuentras a Miroku seríamos cinco, o acaso hay alguien más?

Y antes de que pudieran responder el gato hizo presencia dándose a entender que el formaba parte del grupo. Sango al verlo no pudo hacer más que abalanzarse sobre el felino y abrazarlo.

-Eres precioso! Que bonito eres!-decía estrujando al gato que parecía disfrutar de la atención recibida

-Quédense dentro, ni hagan ruido hasta que vuelva.- dijo en tono autoritario.-Kagome si algo sucede no me esperes, huyan de aquí y pónganse a salvo, yo juro que te encontraré.

-Lo prometo, pero estoy segura que nada pasará.

Y así con la promesa de reencontrarse salió en dirección del incendio, a buscar a su mejor amigo, rezándole a Kami que no sea demasiado tarde.

Cuando llegó era un verdadero desastre, caminantes devorando lo que antes serían sobrevivientes, ahora solo eran charcos de sangre, el humo no lo dejaba respirar, por lo que sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo empapó en agua y se lo coloco a modo de mascarilla en la nariz y boca. Así aguantaría más. El humo le servía para pasar desapercibido entre los caminantes que merodeaban la zona, habían realmente muchos, por lo que comenzó a desesperanzarse ya que era imposible que alguien esté vivo esperando que lleguen a salvarlo, busco en todas las tiendas pero no quedaba nadie, hasta que escucho a lo lejos disparos, sea quien sea, estaba vivo y se estaba defendiendo, podría ser Miroku, necesitaban su ayuda, realmente no sabía desde cuando se había vuelto tan solidario con las personas. Recorrió entre el fuego persiguiendo el eco de los disparos, cuando alguien lo tomo por sorpresa desde su espalda, y pudo sentir el frío acero del arma en la sien mientras lo sostenían hábilmente desde el cuello.

-A quién estás buscando mí amigo? Acaso perdiste a alguien importante?- esa voz, esa maldita voz burlona, la reconocería donde sea. Soltó una carcajada de puro nervio mezclado con alegría y adrenalina. Se desasió del agarre y giro para ver a su amigo a la cara, demonios que bien se sentía al verlo nuevamente.

-Vámonos de aquí demonios me estoy asfixiando.- le dijo pasando por su lado, aliviado de haberlo encontrado a salvo.

-Lo siento querido amigo, necesito encontrar a alguien que no puedo abandonar.-le respondió con voz serena.

-Sango y Shippo llegaron hasta nosotros, quien más falta?- dijo decidido a buscar a los que faltasen. -Apúrate, más caminantes están siendo atraídos por el humo.

-Podremos irnos ellos son mí prioridad.

Y así retomaron el camino hasta el refugio donde se encontraban las damas y el pequeño niño. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados del campamento, se miraron un momento y sonriendo se abrazaron fuertemente.

-No pare de buscarte nunca hermano- dijo Miroku sin soltar el abrazo.

-Yo tampoco, cuando Sango te nombró no dude un segundo en salir a encontrarte. Sabia que estarías bien.- le respondió con el corazón galopando contra su pecho.

-Vamos, deseo verlos.

-A tus órdenes hermano.

En el camino se pusieron al día de los últimos acontecimientos, Kagome y Buyo, Sango y Shippo. El supermercado y el campamento.

-No puedo creer que durmieras un mes entero con una mujer sin siquiera darle un beso.

-Que si se lo di, pero fue hace unas horas, antes de salir a buscarte, creo que la expectativa pesimista de no volver fue lo que me dio el valor.

-Tu siempre tan extremista, acaso si no hubieses salido jamás la besarías?

-Tenía planeado hacerlo, solo que no sabía cuándo. Me siento cómodo con ella. No es que sea la última mujer en la tierra, me gusta ella lo fuera o no.

-Amigo mío creo que son casi las ultimas.- dijo Miroku bromeando.

-Entonces tenemos suerte de haberlas encontrado, no crees?

-Claro que si. Ahora dime, cual es el plan? No podemos quedarnos en una vieja casa para siempre, he oído que en Fort Benning hay una comunidad muy grande.

-Ya no.

-Mierda, pues debemos movernos y encontrar un lugar seguro, se aproxima el invierno, y no podremos estar merodeando con un niño y dos mujeres.

-Y un gato.

-Un gato? Es acaso una broma?- dijo entre carcajadas Miroku.

-Es de Kagome, creo que moriría si algo le sucede a su gato. Oye recuerdas en el campamento que nos separamos? Habían dicho que nos dirigíamos a Woodbury, quedaba a unos trescientos kilómetros al norte.

-Si también pensé en eso. Debemos conseguir transporte y gasolina, podríamos estar allá en unas 3 horas si nos apresuramos, y si no surgen Inconvenientes.

-Vale, mira es aquí, llegamos.

Se pararon en el pórtico y toco la puerta con la clave que habían pactado con las jóvenes antes, en menos de un minuto se abría la puerta con una Kagome envuelta en lagrimas, se abalanzó y abrazo a Inuyasha por el cuello, hundiendo su cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

-Creí que no volvería a verte nunca Inuyasha.- Dijo entre sollozos

-Pues que bien que te reciban así amigo.- Y antes de poder terminar la frase fue empujado al suelo por Sango y Shippo quienes lo abrazaban y sollozaban alegres por volver a encontrarse con el.

-Vamos adentro todos, tenemos un plan que trazar.- dijo al fin Inuyasha, tomando a su novia por la cintura, alegre, tenía todo lo que pudiera desear, hacía tan solo un mes se encontraba solo y deprimido, ahora tenía una familia, y planeaba protegerla con uñas y dientes. De ese mundo atestado de muertos vivientes, y de cualquier persona que quisiera dañarlos.


	2. 1Planes

Pueeeees, hola, cómo están, no pensé que iba a tener interés el fic y lo deje, pobresito, vi de casualidad que tenía un Review y me sentí una mala persona al no seguirlo aunque sea para esa linda persona.. gracias por el apoyo, publicaré de nuevo el lunes, ahora sí va enserio.. si tengo algún error perdonen, avísenme porfavor lo escribí de momento y sin idea previa, fue la inspiración de dos horas.. si tienensugerencias me cuentan en mensaje o comentario.. besos

-Ésta comunidad está a unas tres horas de aquí en coche.- comenzó Miroku mientras las jóvenes y Shippo seguían durmiendo. Buyo comía tranquilamente mientras ellos pensaban su siguiente movimiento.

Habían pasado dos días desde su reencuentro, Sango, Miroku y Shippo descansaron lo suficientemente desde el reciente escape del campamento. Pero ahora debían planear que hacer con su nueva familia ensamblada, el invierno se acercaba y no era una opción vagar a la intemperie si debían escapar por alguna razón de esa cómoda casa.

-Primero lo primero.-pensó en voz alta Inuyasha mordiendo la punta trasera del bolígrafo con el estaban marcando un mapa. -A una hora caminando de aquí está el supermercado, las provisiones que tenemos ya están acabándose, hay que ir. Hoy.

-Vale, entonces ese es el plan de hoy, quédate en la puerta vigilando mí espalda, yo iré a ver si puedo abrir y encender esa camioneta de la calle de enfrente.-decidió sin titubear Miroku.

En menos de media hora la camioneta estaba encendida. -Agradécele a Kami que el tanque está lleno.- comento su amigo mientras limpiaba sus manos en un trapo viejo, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un llamado desde la sala de estar.

-Inuyasha donde estas?- llamo Kagome frotándose los ojos para despabilar.

Un rato después las chicas y el niño sabían sus indicaciones mientras veían a los jóvenes prepararse para la salida.

-Cuídate por favor.-rogó preocupada Kagome sin dejar de abrazar a Inuyasha. -Tranquila será rápido, en unas horas volveré vale?- prometió dándole un beso en la coronilla. -Sabes que deben mantenerse en silencio, y si algo pasa, enciendes la camioneta como te enseñe y tomas el camino que acordamos hacia el supermercado.- Ella asintió a modo de promesa y lo volvió a abrazar, cuando lo soltó vio como su nueva íntima amiga se fundía en un abrazo con su hijo y su amado. Unos minutos después los vieron partir en otra camioneta que habían hecho funcionar.

Ya en el supermercado tomaron todo lo que pudieron hacer entrar en la caja de la camioneta, todas las latas en conserva que consiguieron, toda el agua que había y todos los alimentos que no estuvieran vencidos, como segunda prioridad se llevaron artículos de primeros auxilios, gasas, alcohol, desinfectante, antibióticos, y todo lo que encontraron en el sector de farmacia que pudiera servir. Al pasar por el sector de jardinería, no dudaron en tomar hachas y machetes, aunque Inuyasha encontró un sable samurái que probó hendiendo el aire, se lo colgó a la espalda y encontró un arco y flecha en el sector de deportes, pensó que le vendría bien a Kagome. Mientras terminaba de acomodar los últimos objetos en la camioneta Miroku apareció con bolsas llenas de productos de higiene, jabón, shampoo, acondicionador, cremas para el cabello y muchos, muchos paquetes de compresas femeninas. -Créeme amigo, la cosa se pondrá fea sin esto.- se encogió de hombros y acomodo las bolsas. Pero al levantar la mirada observo algo a lo lejos. -Hey Miroku, ¿Podrías echar a andar eso?- a lo que su amigo respondió con una sonrisa al entender de inmediato sus intenciones.

Largas horas de espera después, luego de ingeniárselas para cocinar algo con arroz, lentejas en conserva y atún para cuando llegaran los chicos de traer provisiones pudieron escuchar el motor de la camioneta detenerse justo en la puerta de la casa, pero seguido a ésta un motor un poco más grande también se detuvo cerca, lo que hizo que se pusieran alerta.

-Sango, ve desde esa ventana, yo apuntaré con el arma desde aquí, si ves algo sospechoso sabes que hacer.-señalo Kagome en voz baja posicionándose a modo de tiro detrás del sofá y preparando la mira. -Tomo a Buyo y a Shippo por detrás hasta la camioneta para escapar.-contestó Sango repasando el plan que habían dejado marcado antes de irse. Pero al mirar por la ventana todo atisbo de alarma se esfumó. -Kagome no lo vas a creer.-dijo al tiempo que corría la cortina para que su amiga viera el enorme bus escolar del que bajaba Miroku sonriente y la camioneta llena de provisiones que habían traído, seguro habían vaciado el supermercado, sobrevivirán por meses.

Luego de un mes de preparativos, los primeros vientos fríos hacían presencia, habían organizado la casa perfectamente, una habitación para cada grupo, Inuyasha, Buyo y ella en una habitación que tenía una cama matrimonial, y Miroku, Sango y Shippo en otra habitación donde habían juntado dos camas para hacer una sola donde dormirán juntos madre e hijo, Miroku se conformó con otra cama pequeña en la misma habitación. Habían sellado puertas y ventanas soldando paneles de metal que habían sacado del mismo supermercado al que habían seguido yendo varias veces mas. Todos los días de ese mes trabajaron arduamente en el bus escolar, soldando paneles de metal en sus laterales y preparándolo internamente como un Auto-caravana de escape de ser necesario, no tenía todas las comodidades de la casa pero serviría para sobrevivir en el caso que tuvieran que salir de allí en volandas. Había practicado puntería con su arco y flecha todos los días y Sango aprendió rápidamente a disparar, cada día se sentían más cómodos con su vida. Aunque más de una vez sentían temor de su estabilidad al cruzar hordas cada vez grandes de caminantes por el vecindario.

Una mañana fría mientras todos aún dormían hizo su recorrido hasta la cocina para alimentar a su fiel amigo de cuatro patas. -¿Qué sería de nosotros sin ellos? Eh buyo?- le hablo en voz baja al felino rascándole entre las orejas mientras éste comía entusiasmado, cuando observo en la palma de su mano la cicatriz de un profundo corte.

/Flashback/

Era de madrugada cuando las ganas de orinar la despertaron, al sentarse en la cama y estirarse antes de encaminarse al baño pudo oír en el silencio de la noche sonidos desde la sala de estar, abajo. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se dirigió al baño cuando pudo escucharlo con más claridad, Sango gemía débilmente y el sonido del vaivén del sofá era inconfundible, seguro creían que a esa hora todos dormían, y así debía ser, solo a ella se le ocurría levantarse a esas horas de la noche. Decidió cerrar muy silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación y no salir para que no se dieran cuenta de que los había descubierto, después de todo, eran pareja, y debían descargar su pasión en algún momento y con Shippo cerca todo el día eso debía ser difícil. Volvió a recostarse cuando Inuyasha la abrazo y la hizo dar un salto de la sorpresa, lo que despertó al ojidorado -Paso algo? -Pregunto confundido. -No, yo… solo quería… no es nada…-no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, dos meses habían pasado y solo había besado a Inuyasha, el había querido avanzar pero ella huía de cada beso que se tornaba apasionado, sus manos intentaban explorar su cuerpo pero ella lo impedía, no le había dicho que era virgen, tenía miedo de lo que pensaría el. «eres una mojigata Kagome» pensó en voz alta, pero no pensó que el estaría despierto escuchándola. -Que te sucede? Porque dices eso? – le pregunto sentándose en la cama animándola a sentarse como él. De repente se vio a si misma robando un ferviente beso de los labios del joven que seguía confundido, pero no se resistió, volvieron a recostarse aún besándose. Se separaron para tomar aire cuando consiguió hablar. -Nunca lo he hecho con nadie.- dijo apenada. -Déjame ser el primero. Le respondió apoyando su frente contra la de ella con los ojos cerrados mientras apretaba su mano con los dedos entrelazados. La respuesta no tardó en llegar en modo de un tierno beso que lo atrapó en una corriente de electricidad en el cuerpo, sin soltar el beso comenzó a acariciarla desde la mejilla bajando por la barbilla hasta su cuello, trazando con sus dedos un camino hasta llegar sus senos y ahí se quedó, masajeando delicadamente por sobre la ropa, cuando terminó con uno comenzó a darle la misma atención al otro, hasta que noto que el nerviosismo de su compañera se iba esfumando.

Cada caricia era como un choque eléctrico en su piel, todo su cuerpo quemaba, sentía una sensación de pálpito en su zona baja y deseaba que la atención de la mano de Inuyasha lo notase, cuando sus manos abandonaron sus pechos casi se quejó, hasta que sintió el calor de la lengua explorando su cuello como si tuviera ganas de devorarla, podía sentir el calor emanando también del cuerpo del ojidorado, la deseaba tanto como ella a el, mientras besaba su cuello con fiereza no pudo evitar emitir unos gemidos al sentir los placenteros lamidos en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ya no lo soportaba, era tan deliciosa, su piel, sus gemidos, todo en ella era perfecto, pero deseaba más. Acarició con deseo su muslo invitándola a abrir sus piernas, cosa que ella obedeció tímidamente, y comenzó a marcar una tortuosa trayectoria hasta su punto mas necesitado, tocó con sus dedos índice y medio por sobre la ropa que ya estaba húmeda y caliente, comenzó a tocar de arriba abajo, mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos que morían ahogados en sus besos, luego corrió con suma delicadeza la tela que obstruía el paso, y comenzó a tocar en círculos su sexo mientras ella se retorcía de placer. Introdujo un dedo y comenzó un vaivén que para ella se volvió casi tortura, moría del deseo de tenerlo dentro, pero él la estaba haciendo esperar, la estaba preparando para el momento. Luego de varias embestidas con sus dedos se posicionó entre sus piernas, apoyando su miembro erecto aún encerrado en sus ropas lo que hizo extasiar a la joven. -Quiero sentirlo.- pidió entre gemidos sonrojada. A lo que obedeció sin responder, bajo apenas las ropas y liberó el palpitante miembro que pedía ser acogido por las paredes femeninas, y comenzó a rozar su centro con la punta mientras ella gemía y se humedecía mas y mas, tanta era la excitación que comenzó a masajear sus pechos ella misma, mientras el seguía estimulando su sexo con su miembro. Se alejó un momento para deshacerse de sus ropas y ayudo a la joven a hacer lo mismo, y volvió a recostarla boca arriba con las piernas abiertas. Comenzó a besar su cuello nuevamente pero esta vez bajo por el valle de los voluminosos senos y besar, lamer y mordisquear cada uno de ellos mientras seguía masajeando su clítoris con su miembro que también había empezado a humedecerse, bajo aún más y más, cuando se encontró bebiendo sus jugos con entusiasmo. «demonios esta perra sabe demasiado bien» pensó para si mismo, sin dejar de lamer y chupar cada centímetro, cada pliegue de su compañera, cuando estuvo satisfecho, volvió a ponerse entre sus piernas y posicionó su miembro en la entrada del sexo de ésta. -Lo haré muy despacio, aún así dolerá. -sentenció. Tomo sus labios en un beso y comenzó a hundirse en el calor que lo abrazaba, nunca se había sentido tan bien, hasta que un gemido de dolor lo despertó de su éxtasis.

El dolor la embargo, pero no dejo de sentir placer, cada sensación que había estado experimentando, no iba a ser arruinada por dolor, se relajo, y beso lentamente los labios del ojidorado, hasta que éste comenzó el vaivén, rápidamente el dolor fue sustituido por la sensación más extraña y placentera que había sentido jamás, un calor comenzó a acumularse en su vientre bajo, y cuándo siento que ya no lo podría contener, se libero en un millón de corrientes eléctricas que hacían carrera por todo su cuerpo hasta finalizar en su sexo, y cuando los estallidos cesaron, sintió como el miembro del joven palpitaba enérgicamente en su interior, habían terminado juntos, y fue maravilloso.

-Eso, eso fue..- comenzó a decir el ojidorado pero se vio interrumpido -Shh, no digas nada, fue perfecto.

-Te amo Kagome, no encontraba el momento para decirlo, pero si no lo digo ahora luego será tarde, te amo.

-Yo también te amo cariño.

/end flashback/

Se sonrojó de solo recordarlo.

Continuara…


End file.
